Shut Out the Light
by jetsfanforlyfe
Summary: The East High boys come home after a mandatory draft and threeyear deployment, changed. They aren't the same boys they were when they left. oneshot, songfic :Last three chappies are trailers:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Characters belong to Disney. Song belongs to Bruce Springsteen.

A/N: I've noticed there's a sudden influx of war-related fics on the site, so I decided to add my own. This is about the East High boys coming home after a draft and a three-year deployment. It's more about the effects the war has on them than about anything else. The song is Bruce Springsteen's "Shut Out the Light."

* * *

This story is dedicated to all the soldiers who have lost their lives in the Iraq war, and to all those still overseas serving. Thank you for your dedicated service and bravery, and your continued fight to protect our freedoms.

Come home safely.

* * *

"_The runway rushed up at him as he felt the wheels touch down  
He stood out on the blacktop and took a taxi into town  
He got out down on Main Street and went into a local bar  
He bought a drink and found a seat in a corner of the dark"_

Jason Cross rested his head against the cool glass of the cab he was in. He watched the scenery rush past the car, his eyes unable to focus on any one object.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked, turning around in his seat. He looked critically at Jason, taking in the standard-issue military uniform. He hadn't objected when the clearly exhausted soldier had gotten in his car, but now he was annoyed. They had been driving for fifteen minutes without a destination.

Jason looked up, his thoughts interrupted. Sighing, he turned back to the window.

"Just drop me off downtown somewhere," he softly, ignoring the angry groan of the cabbie.

Fifteen minutes later, the cab pulled to a stop in front of a bar, and Jason got out. He fished two twenties out of his pocket, handing them to the cab driver. As the taxi pulled away, Jason looked up at the sign above his head. Making up his mind, he stepped forward, opening the door.

As he entered the darkened bar, he didn't miss the stares and whispers of the other patrons. Ignoring them, he walked up to the bartender and ordered a beer. Taking his drink to a corner table, Jason sat down, taking a long swig of the alcohol.

Pulling out a picture of Kelsi Nielson, he flipped it over in his fingers, before tossing it to the side. Kelsi was part of his old life. In his new life, he wanted nothing to do with high school

_Well she called up her mama to make sure the kids were out of the house  
She checked herself out in the dining room mirror  
And undid an extra button on her blouse  
He felt her lying next to him, the clock said 4:00 am  
He was staring at the ceiling  
He couldn't move his hands  
_

Gabriella Montez flew down the steps, checking things off in her head. As she reached the bottom, she nearly ran into Alexi, her smallest child.

"Momma, what's going on?" Alexi asked, tugging at Gabriella's skirt.

Smiling, Gabriella bent to pick up her three year old daughter.

"You and Andy are going to Grandma's house," she said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Why, momma?"

"Daddy's coming home," Gabriella nearly whispered, unable to believe it herself. Shaking her head, she put Alexi down, sending her to get her older brother. Two hours later, Gabriella had the house to herself. She began to pace in front of the door, her hands shaking with nervous anticipation.

As soon as she heard the lock turn, she ran to the door, flinging it open and throwing herself into the arms of her husband.

"Troy!" she cried, kissing him passionately as he twirled her around.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered, dropping his bags as he caught his wife. "You have no idea how hard it's been."

Later that night, as Troy lay awake in bed, barely aware of Gabriella curled against his side, he thought of all he had seen over three years. He had been gone so long he hadn't even recognized his own children, let alone his wife.

Sighing, Troy pulled Gabriella closer, kissing her forehead as he tried to drift to sleep.  
_  
Oh mama mama mama come quick  
I've got the shakes and I'm gonna be sick  
Throw your arms around me in the cold dark night  
Hey now mama don't shut out the light_

Ryan Evans stepped into the busy airport, immediately bombarded with stares, whispers, and random people thanking him for his service to the country. Ignoring them all, he made his way to the baggage claim. Sighing, he located his bags, pulling them off the carousel.

No one had come to pick him up, not even Sharpay. She was anxiously waiting at home for Zeke, hoping and praying he had come back with the others. Ryan sighed again as he flagged a taxi, throwing his things into the trunk.

"Where to?"

"25 Sycamore Street," Ryan replied in a near whisper, giving the address of his sister's apartment.

The three years had hardened them all, but perhaps none more than Ryan. He had seen death, destruction, pain-everything he had never hoped to see in his life. He had had comrades die in his arms, friends and brothers blown apart in front of him. He silently wondered if the others were this affected.

The thing that bothered him most, though, was the news he was bringing to Sharpay. He didn't want to see her reaction, he didn't want to be there when she collapsed to the ground in tears.

Taking a deep breath as they pulled up to the curb, Ryan got out of the car, walking up the front steps. He pressed the doorbell, waiting patiently for Sharpay to answer.  
_  
Well on his porch they stretched a banner that said "Johnny Welcome Home"  
Bobby pulled his Ford out of the garage and they polished up the chrome  
His mama said "Johnny oh Johnny, I'm so glad to have you back with me"  
His pa said he was sure they'd give him his job back down at the factory_

Chad Danforth pulled into his driveway, shocked to see his parents and younger brother waiting for him on the front porch. Even Taylor was standing there, her face lighting up as started to get out of the car.

"Chad!" she cried, running into his arms. He dropped his things, holding her tightly to him as they kissed. His parents came over as well, his mother crying openly as she embraced her son.

"Oh, baby, I'm so glad to have you back," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "It's been so hard."

"It's good to see you too, Mom," Chad replied, hugging her tightly. He hugged his father next, breathing in the familiar smell of cigar smoke and cologne.

"I've missed you, too, Dad," he said, breaking away from his father. He held his arms out to his little brother, Michael, who immediately ran to hug him.

"We're so glad you're back, Chad," Taylor said, wrapping an arm around his waist. "We're glad you're back, and you're safe."

He smiled slightly, kissing his girlfriend again as they all walked into the house.

Oh mama, mama, mama come quick  
_I've got the shakes and I'm gonna be sick  
__Throw your arms around me in the cold dark night  
__Hey now mama don't shut out the light_

Sharpay Evans opened the door to her apartment, expecting to see Zeke Baylor standing there, waiting for her. She was surprised, however, to see her twin.

"Ryan? When did you get back? Where's-where's Zeke?"

"Shar, there's something I have to tell you," Ryan began, stepping into the hall and putting his hands on Sharpay's shoulders. "It's about Zeke."

"No," Sharpay whispered, shaking her head. "No."

"Shar, I'm-I'm sorry. There was an ambush, his humvee was hit."

"No!" Sharpay cried out, pulling away from her brother and running to the couch. She fell onto it, burying her face in her hands. "No, you're lying."

"Shar, I'm so, so sorry," Ryan whispered, his own tears streaming down his cheeks as he sat next to her, hugging her tightly.

"No, he's not-he can't be-" Sharpay whispered, burying her face in Ryan's shirt. "He was supposed to come home."

"It was an accident, Sharpay, there was nothing we could've done."

"Oh, God," Sharpay whispered, shaking her head. "This isn't happening."

"I'm sorry," Ryan repeated, holding her even closer as she cried harder. "I'm so sorry."

He felt his tears falling harder as his eyes traveled to Sharpay's left ring finger, the diamond solitaire glinting in the soft moonlight. Their wedding day was a week away.

Well deep in a dark forest, a forest filled with rain  
Beyond a stretch of Maryland pines there's a river without a name  
In the cold black water Johnson Lineir stands  
He stares across the lights of the city and dreams of where he's been

Jason shut the car door, staring out at the cemetery in front of him. He saw Chad and Troy already walking toward the site, and ran to catch up with them. As they reached the grave site, they saw Zeke's family already there, Sharpay sitting next to his mother as Ryan hugged her tightly.

"This isn't real," Chad whispered, shaking her head. "This can't be happening."

They walked silently toward the others, filing past the flag-covered coffin. Military officers were already there, standing at attention as the ceremony was about to begin.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Baylor," Troy whispered, hugging Zeke's mother. The others did the same, also hugging Sharpay.

"He loved you boys, he always did," Mrs. Baylor said quietly, holding a tissue to her mouth as she struggled to keep from crying. "He always wrote about how brave you all were. I was so proud of him."

"Zeke was a great soldier," Chad said, nodding at Mrs. Baylor's comments.

"He was an even greater friend," Jason added, his own tears pricking his eyes.

Two hours later, as they slowly filed out of the cemetery, the four men stood together, remembering their fallen friend. Each had suffered his own horrors during the war, each had his own scars and stories. As they parted ways, Troy looked back to the coffin, sending a silent message to his friend.

"Watch out for us, Zeke," he whispered mentally. "Keep us safe."

With that they all walked away, back to their separate lives and private hells, back to the post-war world that they wanted no part in.

_Oh mama mama mama come quick  
I've got the shakes and I'm gonna be sick  
Throw your arms around me in the cold dark night  
Hey now mama don't shut out the light"

* * *

_

A/N: That was fairly depressing. I hope no one was upset/offended/etc by this story. It is not a commentary on war, or anything like that. It is simply a story about friendship and trials.

P.S.: I've posted three trailers at the end. Check them out!


	2. Anywhere I Lay My Head Trailer

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

A/N: This is a teaser trailer for my upcoming story "Anywhere I Lay My Head." It's a Jason-centric, with a Troy/Jason friendship. It's going to be my darkest piece ever, but I hope it'll be enjoyable. It may end up with an M rating, though, because of pervasive drug and alcohol use.

**Voice overs are in bold. **_Words written on the screen are in italics.

* * *

_

_**Anywhere I Lay My Head**_

**Jason Cross is a talented actor…**

We see Jason in school, smiling as he listens to Troy tell a joke. He wraps an arm around Kelsi, pulling her close to him and kissing her on the cheek. She smiles, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

The scene changes and we see Jason walking into his house, dropping his bag by the front door. Suddenly, his father storms into the entrance hall, grabbing Jason's wrist. Jason cries out, but his father takes no notice, pointing at the bag and screaming loudly. Jason nods, grabbing the bag and running to his room.

_**What happens behind closed doors…**_

We see Jason in his room, bandaging a bleeding cut on his arm. He bites his lip in pain as he wraps the bandage, blood already seeping through the cloth.

The scene changes and we see Jason on the floor, quickly trying to slide away from his father. Mr. Cross grabs a bat, advancing toward Jason. Jason tries to get up and run, but it appears that he is already injured. Mr. Cross brings the bat down on Jason's arm, effectively breaking it.

The scene changes again and we see Jason on the floor, unconscious. His father shakes his head, walking away from his son. He lifts a bottle to his lips, draining the remaining alcohol in one gulp.

…_**doesn't always stay behind closed doors.**_

We see Jason standing on a doorstep, a bloodied towel held to a cut on his cheek. The door opens, and Kelsi is revealed in the door, looking in shock at her boyfriend.

The scene changes and we see Kelsi handing Jason an ice pack, shaking her head.

"We should call the police, Jason. He can't do this to you."

"No, Kelsi. No police. I can't-he'll kill me."

"Jason, he's killing you already."

The scene changes again and we see Kelsi talking to a police officer, shaking her head as she explains the situation to him. Jason enters the room, and his face darkens.

"I can't believe this," he whispers, grabbing his bag and running from the house. Kelsi calls after him, but he is already gone.

**Turned out by everyone else…**

We see Jason walking along the streets, his head hanging. It is raining, and Jason is drenched, the water streaming down his face and from his hair as he walks.

The scene changes and we see Jason lying on a bench, shivering in the cold. His bag is nowhere to be seen. We close in on his form, and we see a needle has fallen from his fingertips, the plunger completely pushed in.

…**he'll turn to the only thing he has to survive.**

We see Jason kissing a girl, her back pressed against a wall. He moves a hand to her neck, pulling her against him. She takes the kiss deeper, the two locked together.

The scene changes and we see Jason handing a roll of money to another teen, who discreetly slips a baggie into Jason's hand. The two walk in separate directions, and Jason pockets the bag.

The scene changes again and we see Jason with a needle in his hand, the tip already injected into his vein. He depresses the plunger, emptying the drug into his system.

**When he hits rock bottom…**

We see Jason unconscious on a bench, shivering visibly. His face is bloodied and his clothes are dirty and torn.

The scene changes and we see Troy walking past the bench. He stops, and does a double take. Gasping, he walks slowly to Jason's side.

…**will someone help him back on his feet?**

We see Troy carrying Jason into his house, calling out for help. His mother comes running, and the two manage to get Jason to the couch. Troy immediately tries to wake his friend, but in vain.

The scene changes and we see Jason in the hospital, surrounded by wires and machines. His eyes slowly slide open, and he sees Troy sitting next to him.

"What-?"

"Why'd you do it, Jason? Why didn't you ask for help?"

We close in on Jason's face as he shakes his head, unable to answer.

**Olyesa Rulin**

We see Kelsi walking briskly through town, calling Jason's name. She appears to be looking for him.

**Zac Efron**

We see Troy sitting by Jason's bed, watching his friend. He sighs, reaching out to pull the covers on the bed higher.

**Ryne Sanborn**

We see Jason sitting in a therapy group, his hands shaking as he tells his story.

**And Hugh Dancy as Andrew Cross**

We see Jason's father throwing Jason against a wall, anger flashing across his face.

**Anywhere I Lay My Head**

**Coming soon to a computer near you.

* * *

**

A/N: Yes, Hugh Dancy. He is 31, and in this story Jason's dad was sixteen or seventeen when Jason was born, so 17+1734. It's close enough. And I love Hugh Dancy!!!!


	3. Transparency Trailer

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

A.N: I admit, I gave in. I had said I wouldn't do a sequel to "This is How a Heart Breaks," but I recently decided it wasn't such a bad idea. This is the trailer for the sequel, "Transparency."

This is only a teaser trailer, designed to give you an idea about the story not to give you details about plot.

**Voice overs are in bold, **_words written on screen are in italics.

* * *

_

_**Transparency**_

("Trying" by Lifehouse opens the trailer)

**An accident changed everything…**

We see a quick succession of scenes from "This is How a Heart Breaks," shots of Troy falling, in the hospital, waking up, standing in the rain outside Gabriella's house.

…**perceptions were altered, relationships were affected…**

We see Troy sitting in his car, his hands gripping the steering wheel. His eyes are closed as he clearly tries to remember something.

The scene changes and we see Chad and Taylor in his room, Taylor hugging Chad tightly to her. He is sobbing heavily into her shoulder.

The scene changes again and we see Gabriella tilting her head, slowly closing in to kiss Troy. He pushes her away, turning his head. Startled, Gabriella looks at him questioningly.

…**one life was forever changed…**

We see Troy sitting on the bleachers in the gym, a basketball in his hands. The door opens and we see Gabriella walk toward him slowly.

"I can't-I don't remember this," Troy whispers, looking at Gabriella.

"Troy, you remember some things. Just keep trying. It'll come back."

"I _am _trying, Gabi, it's just-it's too hard."

The scene changes and we see Troy sitting in the hallway at East High, his face buried in his hands. Taylor walks toward him, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't know where Gabriella fits into my life," Troy whispers to Taylor, looking at her. "I don't know how to fix this."

**_When the friends become lovers…_**

We see Taylor looking into Troy's eyes, her face inches from his. Suddenly, Troy leans forward, kissing her. Taylor pulls back, alarmed.

"Troy, what-?"

"Taylor, I don't know what's happening. I don't-I don't remember Gabriella, how can I love her?"

We close in on Taylor's face as she stares at Troy in shock.

…_**can true feelings prevail?**_

We see Gabriella staring in shock at Troy, her eyes wide. She shakes her head, turning and running in the opposite direction. Troy appears to call after her, but doesn't follow her.

The scene changes and we see Taylor sitting next to Chad, who is shaking his head. She tries to hug him, to comfort him, but he pushes her away. Much the same as Gabriella, he stands up, walking away from Taylor.

The scene changes again and we see Troy pulling Gabriella into his arms, holding her close to him. She struggles against him, but he holds her closer, whispering in her ear. Gabriella relaxes into his embrace.

**Corbin Bleu**

We see Chad sitting in class, an absent look in his eyes as he pretends to listen to his teacher.

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

We se Gabriella leaning on Troy's car, a slight smile gracing her lips.

**Monique Coleman**

We see Taylor walking through the hallway, a smile on her face and a bag draped over her shoulder.

**And Zac Efron**

We see Troy leaning against a wall, his eyes closed and his head buried in his hands.

**Transparency**

**Coming soon to a computer near you.

* * *

**

A/N: So, that was a teaser for the story. No, it is not Traylor. It is about Troy trying to find his way after the accident.


	4. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been Trailer

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Belongs to Disney.

A/N: This is a teaser trailer for my upcoming story, "Who I am Hates Who I've Been." It's only a teaser, so it's short, but I hope you guys like it. I'm still undecided on the pairing, if there will be one. Right now I'm leaning toward Troyella.

Troy's mom is named Kellie in my story because no one can tell me what her real name is.

This is the edited version, because Bart Johnson plays Troy's dad, not Brad Johnson...lol

**Voice overs are in bold. **_Words written on the screen are in italics.

* * *

_

_**Who I Am Hates Who I've Been**_

("Who I am Hates Who I've Been" by Relient K begins to play)

**Jack Bolton is the perfect role model…**

We see Jack and Troy out in the yard, shooting baskets together. Jack tosses the ball to his son and gives him a pointer on how to shoot. Troy listens and the ball sails cleanly through the net. Jack high-fives his son.

The scene changes and we see Jack coaching the basketball team, running down the sidelines as Chad takes the ball to the hoop. As the ball sails through the net, he raises his arms in triumph, cheering for his team.

The scene changes again and we see Jack taking Kellie's hand, beginning to dance with her. She laughs and tries to escape his grasp, but he pulls her closer, smiling and leaning in to kiss her cheek.

…**but everything is about to change.**

We see Jack sitting in his office, his face darkening as he looks over a sheet of paper in his hands. He throws the paper violently to the side, knocking his coffee cup over as he does.

The scene changes and we see Troy running suicides in the gym, Jack standing nearby. As Troy stops for a minute, clearly out of breath, Jack comes over, shoving his son hard in the back. Troy stumbles, and looks at his father in shock.

The scene changes again and we see Troy cowering in the corner of a room as Jack advances on him, a bat in his hand. Troy cries out in pain as the bat connects with his stomach, and curls in on himself. Jack shakes his head, dropping the bat as he walks away.

_**Those who are closest to us…**_

We see Chad looking in alarm at Troy's arm as he quickly tries to hide a bruise. Chad stops him, reaching out and grabbing Troy's arm.

"He did this to you?"

"Chad, you don't understand. It's not my dad, when he's like that. He's-he's different."

"Troy, you can't let this go on. You have to tell someone."

"Chad, drop it, okay? It's my dad."

…_**become the ones we fear the most.**_

We see Troy slam the door to his room shut, leaning against it and breathing heavily. Blood is flowing freely from his lip and nose, and he wipes the back of his hand across his mouth, spitting blood onto his floor.

The scene changes and we see Jack pulling back his fist, punching Troy squarely in the jaw. Troy falls to the ground, unconscious. Jack fails to notice and continues to beat his son.

The scene changes again and we see Troy lying in a hospital bed, his head tightly bandaged. His eyes slowly open and he looks wildly around. His mother is at his side, and Troy reaches out to her.

"Dad?"

"He's getting help," Kellie answers shortly, her tone telling Troy there is no room for argument.

**Leslie Pomeroy**

We see Kellie staring in horror at Jack as she kneels at Troy's side. She appears to be shouting at her husband.

**Corbin Bleu**

We see Chad yelling at Jack, clearly trying to defend his friend.

**Bart Johnson**

We see Jack sitting on a hospital bed, his head in his hands. A doctor is standing next to him, reading the results of a test.

**And Zac Efron**

We see Troy looking at his father in fear, shaking his head.

**Who I Am Hates Who I've Been**

**Coming soon to a computer near you.

* * *

**

A/N: This one is going to be pretty dark. Just so you know, Jack is mentally ill in this story. He will end up being diagnosed with schizophrenia. Yes, normally, it presents in younger males, but very rarely it is seen in men over forty. I'm going with the rare case.


End file.
